Fullmetal Swimclub?
by MarshmellowMelody
Summary: (My titles are so original) Makoto meets the Elric brothers, AKA Edward and Alphonse, and they become friends, moreso Alphonse and Makoto. In this fic: Edward tries to swim, Nagisa attempts Alchemy, Alphonse and Makoto adopt cats, and Haru... is Haru. Pairings include: MakoHaru, ReiGisa, and a friendship!Alphonse and Makoto. (Rated T for Ed's Colorful Mouth)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, a new fanfic! Alright so I can't take the credit for this idea as I got it from a Tumblr prompt (FYI My tumblr is blissischocolate). I also wrote the first 486 words on my phone, so there will be grammar errors. Here is the prompt: _I want Makoto meeting Alphonse and they become friends. _And that's it. She/He didn't say any sort of relationship (Boyfriend), so I'm pairing Makoto with Haru as usual. Besides, Makoto/Alphonse would be an extremely awkward pairing for some reason xD Oh, and I know the prompt said Makoto meeting Alphonse and they become friends, but seeing as how Edward and Alphonse are rarely appart, it was far to hard for me to not include him. Besides, who doesn't like the Fullmetal Alchemist? ^.^  
><strong>

**Warning(s): Ed is in it. Nuff said. In case you don't know or aren't familiar with Ed's rather large mouth, he has got a bad habit of swearing, hence the T rating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Free!. *cries deeply LIKE A BOSS***

**I'll take more requests, but make sure to check my Bio before requesting. I usually take requests only on the anime on my bio, though I am flexible in terms of pairings (unless I strongly dislike a pairing). Anyways, enjoy and make sure to be nice in the review section, I am a lone fangirl who can't write worth a darn, so take pity pills. And if you don't like me, take kindness pills.**

**P.S. Ignore the horrid title; I was like "Y'know, I feel like a troll, so why not use a stupid title? Mwuhahahahaha". Oh, and this is just the Summary basically, not a real chapter. It's just how they meet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Makoto smiled and waved as he watched the rest of the swim club depart, he himself right behind them. It had been the usual exhausting practice, though he couldn't say it hadn't been fruitful.<p>

"See you Haru!" He called after his raven-haired friend, who waved in response with a slight smile. After watching Haruka disappear around the corner, Makoto continued on his way back home. "I'M NOT SHORT!" He heard someone yell angrily, pausing his steps to listen. "No one said you- Oh wait, yes they did." A quieter voice seemed to attempt to calm the screamer down, but it didn't seem to work. Makoto chuckled lightly, and letting his curiosity roam into his veins, he headed towards the source of the conversation.

He saw two boys, both were blonde and seemed to be brothers judging by the resemblance, though one was taller than the other. "Hi, I'm Makoto Tachibana." Makoto greeted politely, giving his full name in an attempt to show he was interesting in getting to know the two. Both boys looked up, though the shorter one (who didn't seem to like acknowledging he was short) had to look up higher due to Makoto's tall stature.

The taller blonde smiled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Alphonse Elric. And this is-" he paused after the other blonde sent him a withering glare. "I can introduce myself." He announced confidently, earning a shrug from Alphonse. "I'm Edward Elric, Alphonse's older brother." Makoto refrained from gasping. How was he older when he was so much smaller?!

"I heard one of you yelling and decided to introduce myself." Makoto explained. Alphonse laughed at the statement, but Edward seemed to be offended in someway, though Makoto couldn't guess why. "Ed always yells," Alphonse said in between chuckles. "I do not..." Was the muttered response, electing even more laughter from Alphonse and a slight chuckle from Makoto.

"I haven't seen you before, did you just move here?" Makoto asked as he took a seat on the bench next to their's. Alphonse nodded his head. "We might not stay here though." He added sadly. "Oh, that's too bad. We have lots of great stuff here in Iwatobi." Makoto smiled sadly, making sure to not dampen the mood to much. He should make them feel welcome, not make them feel as if they were about to leave.

"Attractions?!" Ed said excitedly, ignoring Alphonse's 'don't-you-even-think-about-it' look. Makoto nodded, pleased he sounded interested. "We have a Winter Carnival here," he gestured towards a decorated area, "and a lot of our restaurants here are really nice." At the mention of restaurants, Ed's stomach growled. Alphonse noticed and clicked his tongue, "I told you you should've eaten on the plane." He teased, chuckling when Ed's stomach growled at the word 'eaten'.

"The food on that plane was as shitty as Colonel Bastard's hair do." He huffed, preventing his aching stomach from growling once more. "Well, if you're hungry I know a few good places." Makoto offered timidly, trying his best not to sound shifty. Apparently he failed, because Ed began ranting about 'dark alleyways' and 'unspeakable things'. Alphonse sighed and shook his head at his brother's antics. "Sorry, he overreacts a bunch." Ed heard this and stopped ranting about 'birds and bees' and snorted in offense. "I do not!" Makoto couldn't help but laugh at the way they got along; they were the complete opposite, reminding him a bit of Rei and Nagisa or himself and Haru. "Ed, why don't you go find a restaurant to eat at and then come get me?" Alphonse suggested, becoming a little wary of Edward's ranting. Ed nodded and ran off, leaving two surprised people behind. "I'm surprised he actually listened." Makoto said, his laughter coming out in short bursts. Alphonse didn't reply, he simply burst out laughing and nodded his head.

Edward scowled. This was far to confusing for one dumb blonde- Damn it, Colonel Bastard was getting to him. "I can do anything!" Ed muttered to himself (it came out as more of a yell, but he refuses to admit it) in order to boost his confidence. All he had to do was find a restaurant that both he and Alphonse would like. Well, actually, he was mostly trying to find one that didn't have a bunch of milk in everything. "Normally I'd ask around, but..." He trailed off as he watched a mother chase after her child, who was running away towards lord-knows-what. He continued searching till he spotted some sort of noodle restaurant. It looked inviting enough, so he dashed off towards it, eager to finally eat something.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Makoto asked Alphonse, who shook his head in response. "Do you?" Alphonse asked curiously. Makoto nodded his head, "I have a little brother and sister." Both looked pleased that they had siblings, though Makoto still felt slightly awkward. Alphonse noticed this and brought it up quickly, trying to make Makoto feel comfortable. "Anything wrong?" Makoto faced Alphonse again and giggled. "No, it's just that I feel as if I'm talking to the older brother, not the younger." Alphonse smiled, "That's what everyone says." They heard a familiar irritated huff and turned their heads to see Edward, who was carrying Take-Out bags. "Everyone says what?" He asked slowly, eyes narrowing as he spoke. Alphonse snickered out a 'nothing', which only succeeded in making Ed even more suspicious. To prevent Ed from ranting again, Makoto decided to ask a simple question. "Oh, you got noodles?" He motioned to the bags the blonde was holding. Edward scoffed. "That's what I was trying to do, but noooooo, the stupid lady was all 'I'm sorry honey where are your parents' and shit!" Both Alphonse and Makoto burst out laughing, which set Ed off completely and he began a long, long rant.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, the poor grammar ish real . Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this and feel Free! to request. (Admit it, you didn't see what I did there. C'mon, I even added an exclamation point!) BTW, normally I'd say review n stuff, but seeing as this as isn't technically a chapter, you don't have to if you don't want to. Byeeee~Melody<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Thanks to my lovely first reviewer, havarti2, I'm writing the next chapter. **

**Mei: Melody doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or else there would be a whole lot of fucking in it.**

**Me: MEI! DON'T SPILL THE BEANS!**

**Mei: Oops, sorry. Anyways, she can only write fanfictions with lots of fucking in it.**

**Me: c: *Starts singing the 'Nananana Come On' song*  
><strong>

**Warning(s): Pretty much nothing, but towards the end of the chapter Mei goes on a language filled rant. And I do mean a bunch of language. And it ain't light either.**

**Things you should know before you read this chapter:**

**Winry is a lesbian, and is dating Lust, which is totally kawaii. :D  
><strong>

**Edward and Envy are dating. Le duh. Elricest was impossible for this story ;-; *sobs***

**There is a hell of a lot of drama towards the end due to annoying squawking bitches, which will eventually have names.**

**Winry, Ed, and Al are all siblings. I mean come on! Does Winry not look like their twin sister?!**

**All right, should be it. Enjoy! (Hopefully. And if you're mean in the review section, I'll sic Mei on you) And sorry for the horrible grammar which will pop up sometimes; this laptop's keyboard has gone to pot.**

* * *

><p>"So you're a swimmer?" Ed asked curiously while avoiding a puddle (He despised stepping in those things). Makoto nodded, "It's really fun." They were walking towards the house where the Elric's were staying, which Alphonse insisted that they go to so they could introduce him to some girl named 'Winry'.<p>

"Here it is!" Alphonse said cheerfully, his tone the complete opposite of his brother's facial expression. After shaking the water off their shoes (it had started raining a few minutes ago), they stepped inside. A blonde girl, who appeared to be making a sandwich, saw them standing there and smiled.

"Hey guys! Made a new friend?" She gestured to Makoto, who simply smiled back at her. Ed had already deposited himself onto the couch, so Alphonse replied: "Yes, this is Makoto Tachibana." They heard a groan. "Al, stop introducing other people. He's not mute." Alphonse scowled and rolled his eyes, and Ed most likely did the same thing.

"Guys, don't start fighting. Makoto, want a sandwich?" The girl-this was probably 'Winry'- held up the inviting looking sandwich bread and assorted condiments. Makoto smiled his usual warm smile, "Yes, I'd like that very much." Winry nodded and proceeded to ask the blonde twins if they wanted anything.

After taking everyone's 'orders', Winry began making the food busily. She paused when she noticed they were dripping wet, and clicked her tongue like a mother would. "Why are you all so wet?" She asked teasingly. Ed snorted. "Because it's freakin' raining, and we had nothing over us."

Winry scowled, but didn't reply due to an old lady walking in. The lady saw Makoto and sent him a smile, but her attitude took a 180 when she saw Al and Ed. Well, in this case, mostly Ed. "EDWARD ELRIC! DO NOT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T BRING AN UMBRELLA?!" She screeched in a very loud-and very humorous-manner, startling Makoto. She looked so sweet, but looks could be misleading. He'd learned that from Nagisa.

"Aw Grannie, you know it was too girly for him!" Winry said with a giggle, averting her eyes from the heavy glare that was being sent towards her. She surprised everyone when she stopped her feet, one after the other, over to Ed and yanked his red coat off, stomping off to wash it. After blinking several times, Winry continued her previous job.

"That's my Grandmother. She can be kinda crazy though, so watch out." Winry informed him, stifling a giggle when her Grandma poked her head into the room with narrowed eyes.

"I-I can see that." Makoto laughed nervously, invoking his habit of stroking his hair with the palm of his hand. "She can get far crazier than that." Ed huffed, irritated that the woman had taken his jacket.

"I thought we should've taken the umbrella." Al said with a shrug, sitting down next to his brother. Winry noticed Makoto wasn't sitting down and quickly shoved him into a chair as politely as possible.

A few minutes later, 'Granny' came back into the room, her eyes scanning over the room. They landed on Ed. Ed, noticing this, attempted to run away, but the old woman apprehended him by the seat of his pants (literally) and dragged him off. Winry sighed with annoyance, though she wasn't really annoyed, just humored.

"Granny enjoys making Ed...Well.." As the blonde girl trailed off, searching for a word, she noticed Makoto starting to sweat. Catching what he was probably thinking they were doing, she quickly shook her head. "No no no no! Granny would never do..._that._" Winry bowed her head when she said the word 'that', and Makoto noticed some sort of liquid dripping down her face, and it wasn't clear.

It was mildly disturbing that she got a nosebleed from that, but he tried to ignore it. "Hey Win, is Lust coming over?" Al teased, laughing when the blonde girl blushed with fury. "Maybe!" She said a bit to quickly, trying to turn all of her power towards making sandwiches.

"Lust?" Makoto asked slowly with a raised eyebrow, obviously wary of the name. "Sorry, she has an odd name." Winry said with a small shrug as she sliced some cheese. "She's my girlfriend." She said nonchalantly. Makoto's eyes widened. He'd never met a lesbian before, much less one so open about it.

"Oh, that's really sweet." Makoto said cheerfully so Winry wouldn't feel odd. Winry's eyes lit up. "Wow, really?! Outside of this house, most people at school make fun of me for being a lesbian." Though she said that, she still looked extremely happy. "Thank you for accepting me." She finished with a happy sigh, going back to her cooking.

Al smiled. "Of course he'd accept you, Winry." The blonde boy scowled in thought. "I don't see why others don't though."

"Because they're total douche bags."

Ed had obviously finished doing what he was doing, which Makoto came to realized had been either a bath or a shower. Winry shook her head, "I think their jealous of what a great girlfriend I've gotten." She stated proudly, finally finishing the sandwiches. Pretending she was a waitress, she took the plate and walked over to where all the boys were sitting.

"Alright, you wanted just peanut butter and strawberry jelly, right Al?" Al laughed slightly and nodded as Winry placed the plate in front of him. "Okay, you got ham and cheese...right Ed?" "It doesn't have milk, right?" Winry nodded so seriously, Ed obviously either believed her or didn't care, so he accepted the sandwich.

"And Makoto, you said you wanted just peanut butter and jelly, right?" Makoto smiled and nodded. He enjoyed their company. It was as if they were all brother and sister, which was mostly true, but Winry looked so close to them in looks and the way she interacted, he wouldn't be surprised if they were all family.

"That reminds me." Makoto spoke up, becoming slightly nervous when all eyes were on him. "There's that winter carnival we have, and it's stopped raining, so..." He trailed off, hoping they'd finish his sentence for him. "Sure we'll go." They all said at once.

Winry snickered evilly, "Hopefully Ed will be tall enough for the rides!" Ed went completely berserk. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT FLEAS NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?!" Winry pretended to scoff. "You dummy!" Al had to restrain Ed from socking the blonde girl, who just continued laughing.

Makoto laughed with her. It was hard not to laugh when someone insulted the braided-blonde's height. He'd act as if they'd sent him a horrible insult, which, in Ed's case, they did. The rain actually stopped(1), so it looked like the Winter Carnival was going to be far funner that it would've been in soaking rain.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for paying," Winry said happily, "Granny would've had my head if I'd done it." They all laughed when they heard Ed mutter, 'I wouldn't be surprised if she did have your head.' "So, where shall we go first?" Alphonse said cheerfully, his eyes scanning everything in front of them. Before someone could make a crack about Ed's height, Ed himself suggested the ferris wheel.<p>

Upon arriving, the group discovered it was huge and very tall (Al couldn't resist saying it was the opposite of Ed) and looked very inviting. The man at the gate scratched his head in confusion upon seeing the group. "Are you all siblings or something?" Makoto shook his head, "I'm just their friend." "The rest of us are siblings though." Winry added, hoping this meant they'd all be stuck together in one car.

"Alright, step right in!" The man opened the door, gesturing with his hand. "Ladies first." Makoto said politely, moving aside so Winry could step through. Winry nodded her head in approval and sat down. "Ed, take lessons from this guy." Edward shook his head defiantly as he sat next to his sister, followed by Al and finally Makoto.

As the wheel began to travel up, Al noticed the contents of Ed's stomach was threatening to go 'up'. "Did that cheese really have no milk in it?" He asked Winry suspiciously. The girl shook her head, looking genuinely innocent. "Granny got some dairy-free cheese for Ed, and I was sure I used it..." Winry trailed off guiltily after realizing she probably had not used it.

"I'm fine." Ed insisted, though he was still clutching his stomach. "Ah, I have some medicine that would help with that." Makoto reached into his shirt's breast pocket and pulled out an orange tube. "It's for cats, but it works on humans as well." Ed looked skeptically at the medicine, but took it nonetheless. "He's as grumpy as a cat." Winry whispered into Makoto's ear, purposely making it loud enough so the others could hear her.

Ed sent her a look, but took the medicine that would supposedly keep his food down where it belonged. And no, that was not a bathroom joke. "You like cats?" Alphonse asked excitedly. "I love them." Makoto answered, equally excited. Both began having a heated conversation about various types of cats until the ride was over.

After thanking the man and exiting, they began searching for another attraction. "That one looks fun!" Winry exclaimed, standing on her toes and pointing to a mountain. "Yeah, it is really fun." Makoto remarked as they began walking towards it. "So you climb it?" Ed inquired curiously, looking up at the large thing. "Yup, as high as you can go. If you win, you can pick a prize." Makoto informed them cheerily.

At first glance, the mountain as huge. Up close, it wasn't as big as it suggested. "Win me a teddy bear Ed." Edward sent his sister a look. "Heck no. You have too many already." Winry pouted, "Al has a bunch of cats though!"

After Al and Makoto had given a speech about how great cats were, Ed finally began climbing. The blonde noticed that his siblings and newfound friend moved away from the base of the mountain. He scowled. "You guys need to stand there in case I fall!" He informed him, beginning to feel slightly unsettled at the word 'fall'. He ignored the, 'His tiny body probably couldn't take falling.' statement at first, but then paused. "Envy?" He turned his head and saw his black haired boyfriend standing there.

Sending him a wink, Envy waved up at him. Ed scoffed and continued climbing, though he couldn't help but wonder how Envy had-He sighed. Winry. Meanwhile, down below, after introducing Makoto to Envy, Al continued talking to the olive-brunette about cats, pleased someone else shared his love of them. They were so caught up, they didn't noticed Ed plop down in front of them.

"Finished." He stated proudly. Makoto suggested they get the prize on the way out, this way they wouldn't have to carry it around. "Nice ass, Chibi-san." Envy said with a smirk. Edward blushed furiously, both at the nickname and the words before it. "Hey lovebirds!" They all looked at Winry, who looked extremely put off. "Look who's here."

Standing near them was a group of highschool girls, and they were coming nearer and nearer. "Well if it isn't the group of gay people." The one in the front said with a cruel laugh. "Well if it isn't the group of squawking bitches." Winry retorted with surprising calmness, though anyone could tell her fuse had been lit and was nearing the explosive known as 'temper'.

"At least we don't 'squawk' about a girlfriend." She said the last word with disgust as if she despised saying it. "Look. We don't want to fight with you." Al tried, not really wanting to start an argument. They were in a secluded area, so it wasn't as if people would hear them, but he hated fighting nonetheless. "Shut up you gay dork!" One of the girls snapped.

They'd done it. No one insulted their younger brother and got away with it. Winry and Ed's temper was all the way in China by now. "Take that back and maybe your tongue will stay in your mouth." Winry snarled with such malice, even her own took a few steps back from her. All by the leader seemed shaken by this threat, and their urges to leave were ignored.

"Shut up blondie. We all know you can't back those threats up. Neither you nor your shortie of a brother." At the word shortie, Edward's left eye began mysteriously twitching. "You and your brothers are just a bunch of retards, so why don't you just-" All of a sudden, a small, black haired mass tackled the leader savagely. "YOU DO NOT INSULT THE ELRIC BROTHERS MISSY!" Said a highpitched, and high-pissed, voice.

"Mei!" Winry greeted the small girl with a grin. Mei was far to busy telling the bully about herself to notice the greeting. At first, Makoto thought the girl was cute and thought she was the typical devoted fangirl, until...

"You mother*censored c:* son of a bitch! I hope you take your flat ass home and get your fucking parents to teach you some fucking lessons!" Mei screamed in one breath. They all starred at the girl in awe. Except for Edward, who was snickering at the 'flat ass' part. Mei wasn't done yet. Oh no, she was far from it. "You demon spawn, possessed, hell sent, BITCH! You do not insult them. Ever! And if I see your cunt ass face around here one more time, I'll give you a nose job you won't freaking forget!"

After this, the girls ran away, before sending a cry of 'We'll be back', though the group doubted they could back it up. "Thanks Mei." Al said with a smile, earning a slight squeal from the girl. "Well, I couldn't just let them say that about you." Mei said defiantly, glaring heatedly at the very dirt upon which the 'flat ass bitches' as Mei called them, had stood on.

"They'll be back, but most likely with their ugly boyfriends." Winry said with a disgusted scoff. "They have an army, we have a Mei." Edward said with his trademark grin on his face. Mei nodded, "You can count on me!" She turned towards Makoto, who was still slightly stunned at the use of language and drama. "Down here!" Makoto bent his head to stare down at Mei sheepishly.

"Sorry you had to witness that," She apologized, though Makoto doubted she was sorry of the act itself. "It's fine. Thanks for standing up for your friends." Mei looked pleased at the compliment. "You're welcome!" She said happily.

"She's similar to an extremely devoted bodyguard." Winry said with a fond sigh on their way to the next attraction. "I can see that." Makoto said with a chuckle, remembering the way the short-but-strong girl had tackled the unknown bully. "Do those girls always bother you guys?" Makoto asked, scowling at the thought.

"Pretty much. Mostly me, Ed, and Al though." Winry snickered. "But as long as Mei's nearby, we're good." They all laughed, even Mei, though her laugh sounded more like an evil cackle. The group stopped laughing to scare the girl with wide eyes.

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, I love Mei in this chapter. Seriously though, that would be me if I was with Ed and Al and someone insulted them. Don't doubt it for a second. I'm back from my previous trip, though I will be going back out of town once again soon. Anyways, I'll probably add Chapter 3 in a moment. I'm really loving this story so far xD See ya next chapter!<strong>

**(1) I can see clearly now, the rain is goneeeeeee**


End file.
